


5 gold galleons

by warispeace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Top Ron Weasley, previous Azkaban prisoner draco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warispeace/pseuds/warispeace
Summary: “五个金加隆，我就是你的了。还是说你仍旧一贫如洗，weaselbee？”罗恩听到他这么说。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	5 gold galleons

01

红灯区的寒风中站着一个金发男人。麻瓜的四轮机动代步工具从他身边驶过，带起一阵阵风。冷风钻进夹克，男人猛地哆嗦，像只受惊的流浪猫。

他远没有以前那么漂亮了——漂亮，罗恩没想到自己竟会用这个词。苍白的小腿和膝盖上烙着深浅不一的淤青，脸颊上则有一道一道浅浅的红色伤痕。标志性的刻薄神情已经从他脸上褪去了，取代戾气的是阴翳。

曾经的斯莱特林王子正学着雏//妓的模样招揽客人。他走近很多男人、女人和他们调情，却一次次被回绝，还收到了好几个不屑的眼神。

罗恩没想到自己会以这种方式与马尔福重逢。

马尔福看起来十分瘦弱，比三年前更加苍白。像个在霓虹灯下游荡的鬼魂。

罗恩倚靠着金属电话亭，静静观察着男人的一举一动。

他好奇这具残破的驱壳里还有多少残存的德拉科·马尔福。

他们说霍格沃兹之战后他被关进了阿兹卡班，最近一个月才获得保释。马尔福庄园被魔法部征收，伴随着这个姓氏的昔日辉煌与骄傲也随之烟消云散。罗恩不知道马尔福身上发生了什么，但那绝对不是什么好事：阿兹卡班、同狱的食死徒和摄魂怪摧毁了他残存的尊严。从阿兹卡班获释后，囚徒无法再就业是一种常态。囚犯们，尤其是那些曾与伏地魔共事过的巫师女巫，都被收缴了魔杖，而没有魔力在魔法世界里什么都做不了。

他猜想，另一个男人一定吃了许多闭门羹才沦落到这番田地的。大概连对角巷最肮脏下流的酒吧也不肯收他做钢琴师、服务员什么的。

要是罗恩现在走过去，会发生什么呢？如果他把几个金加隆，或者人类的纸币甩到马尔福脸上,他是否就能蛮横的拉过这个该死的斯莱特林，拥有他一整晚？这个清瘦的金发男人会躺在奥罗专属单身公寓的双人床上，在他身下喘息，并紧闭双眼不与他对视。

被一条肮脏的黄鼠狼操//弄一定会让高贵的马尔福先生抓狂吧？可为了果腹他又不得不那么干。

**马尔福还会像以前那样不可一世吗？**

作为报复，他大概会把冰凉的手指嵌进罗恩的后背。而罗恩会更加卖力的操//他，在复仇和交//媾的快感中到达巅峰。

……呃，如果罗恩要求，他会叫自己的名字吗？多施舍几个金加隆应该可以办到这件事吧。还是他只会满脸嫌恶的叫罗恩”纯血叛徒”，像以前那样？

不过罗恩不会介意，能完全羞辱、占有马尔福就已经让他很满足了。他会把那个金发混蛋死死钉在粗糙的被褥间，在没有润滑的情况下进入。马尔福会尖叫、流泪，而罗恩多年以来对前者积攒的怨愤也会在那一刻烟消云散。之后是纯粹的，未经前额叶信息处理的性。

**这是奥罗该有的想法吗？** 产生这样的想法使罗恩感到羞愧。赫敏一定会担起道德模范好友的角色，狠狠的教育他一番。

罗恩摇了摇头，要是魔法部能施咒窥探雇员的思想，他绝对是最先被开除的那批。罗恩·韦斯莱不知道自己是从什么时候开始变成这样的。是自弗雷德死后吗……还是在这之前就开始了？伏地魔毁了一切。而被毁掉的东西很难被重新修复，就像你没法不用咒语复原被揉烂、撕碎的纸张那样。

不过，温柔的性也是不错的选择。从马尔福身上的淤青来看，他大概很久没被温柔对待过了。那些嫖客一定非常粗暴，才会弄的苍白的肌肤上青一块紫一块。如果罗恩像一位真正的伴侣那样亲吻、赞美他，这位斯莱特林会是什么反应呢？他还会那么嫌弃他这个格兰芬多吗？

一辆汽车呼啸而过，打断了奥罗的思绪。

马尔福朝这边看过来了，他的眼神空洞，像失去光泽的玻璃球。罗恩低下头，拿出麻瓜们用的发光小屏幕（他们把这叫做智能手机），为自己打掩护。他不想让那个斯莱特林看到自己，是因为害怕对方会突然摆出一个讥讽的笑容，缓缓吐出那个熟悉的绰号吗？

但是马尔福看起来已经不是他自己了，那些属于原先那个马尔福的尖锐和刻薄被苦难磨顿——所以他应该不会这么说。一个失去自我的人还是他自己吗？罗恩思考。

金发的斯莱特林对着他眯起眼睛，似乎在掂量着什么。他认出自己了吗？心脏在胸膛里飞快跳动着，有节奏的咚咚声击打荣恩的耳膜。罗恩矗在那里，像被闪电击中，直勾勾望着金发男人一瘸一拐的靠近自己。血红的霓虹灯打在那张苍白的脸上，有那么一刻奥罗先生觉得正在走向自己的是某只负伤的吸血鬼，而不是他落魄的前同学。

**“晚上好……”** 马尔福的声音倒没有多少变化，说话的方式却变得唯唯诺诺。有那么一秒，罗恩为他感到难过。

**“晚上好。”**

罗恩压低自己的声音，试图掩盖自己的真实身份。或许马尔福早就认出他了，这只是某种变态的情趣。对的，他一定是在演戏，他不可能忘记韦斯莱红。马尔福不以为然，自顾自继续，他的声音变了，是那种自信又刻薄的语气： **“我注意到，您在这里盯着我看了很久。”**

他顿了顿，然后嘴角扬起一个欠揍的笑容。

罗恩很熟悉这个笑容，他已经足足和它打了七年交道。

该死的德拉科·马尔福。即使在这种时候，这个纯血混球还是喜欢装作高他一等。所以他到底什么时候是在演戏？现在，还是刚才？

**“五个金加隆，我就是你的了。还是说你仍旧一贫如洗，weaselbee？”**

罗恩听到他这么说。

什么都没变。罗恩很清楚马尔福在激将他，但他还是掏出钱包，牵过斯莱特林修长而冰冷的手。

“跟我回家。”

02  
罗恩牵着德拉科的手走了一路，他们坐末班地铁回到位于伦敦东区的单身公寓。这是生活气息很浓的一个街区，四处散发着麻瓜的味道。德拉科应该很讨厌这里，毕竟他是来自显赫家族，从小仇视麻瓜的纯血混蛋。  
  
德拉科和他上了楼。他走路有些不稳，膝盖似乎受过什么伤。  
  
“请进。”罗恩拉开公寓大门的门把手，做出一个女士优先的手势。这是礼仪性问题，他并非想要刻意羞辱金发男人。德拉科不以为然，像只高傲的猫一样踏进了他的家门。罗恩放下钥匙匆匆把门带上：“呃……我一个人住在这里，平时很忙没空打扫，所以有点乱。”  
  
“请别介意。”像是担心另一个男人的鄙视，他添加道。  
  
“真让人欣慰，你居然变得这么有礼貌了。”马尔福并不在乎地上的脏袜子、衬衫。他随意的跨过他们，倒在罗恩的双人沙发上。这是这间公寓里为数不多的值钱玩意，不得不说这个讨厌的斯莱特林很有眼光。

  
  
不等罗恩组织有力的反驳，德拉科便飘飘然的继续：“所以现在我们要做什么呢？你是想在客厅里操我，还是卧室，还是厨房？我个人是不介意角色扮演的，所以如果你想玩什么奴隶主人游戏我完全奉陪。”  
  
很直接的服务介绍，直接到让人脸颊发烫。他对所有顾客都这么说吗？曾经马尔福是多么的不可一世，现在这些赤裸的字眼却在自然不过的从他的嘴唇流出，仿佛他的第二天性。  
  
我们的奥罗先生只是矗在那里，傻傻的，像一年级时第一次见到炸尾螺或者巨怪那样。罗恩不知道马尔福身上发生过什么，但无论是什么，都不可能是好事。

  
  
马尔福从沙发上起身向他走来。“我在问你话呢韦斯莱？你喜欢什么样的一夜情？”  
  
此时的马尔福和街上那个被动的他完全不是一个人了。一种神秘力量将这具过度磨损（但依旧极具美学价值）的驱壳重新填满，重新给予它魅力。  
  
“你好？黄鼠……”德拉科迈到他身前，凑近格兰芬多的耳朵，“狼”。  
  
罗恩发现自己硬了。德拉科明显也看出了这点，他伸出手抚上身前男人的后颈。然后猛的将它往前带企图和对方接吻。奥罗的自我防御本能让他迅速将那只苍白的小臂钳制住。  
  
“操！”德拉科惊叫，“你弄疼我了！”  
  
他这才意识到自己伤到了德拉科，罗恩绝望地揉了把自己的脸：“那、那个，对不起我有点反应过度。”  
  
“没事。”德拉科没说什么，只是缓缓挣开了罗恩的束缚，揉了揉自己的手臂。有那么一瞬间，他的漂亮纯血脸蛋上重新出现了站街时那种神经质的苦涩表情，但这一表情转瞬即逝。“所以我们什么时候开始工作？”斯莱特林问，拉扯出一个自以为风情万种的微笑。

  
  
或许他应该像其他顾客那样上了他，然后第二天他们分道扬镳。但是现在姜发的奥罗有点不想这么做了。他总觉得现在和德拉科发生关系是乘人之危，有点强奸的性质，尽管这在他人看来可能是一场你情我愿的买卖。可能是格兰芬多或者韦斯莱特家族特有的正义感吧，谁知道呢。

  
  
“呃……要不从我给我们都倒一杯热牛奶开始吧。”这句话鬼使神差的从罗恩嘴里溜出，德拉科和他自己都有些诧异。

  
  
“好吧，如果这就是你想要的。”

\- tbc


End file.
